When I Was Sixteen
by Harukieru39Z
Summary: /Ketika dengan egoisnya aku memilih untuk melepas masa SMA'ku demi sesuatu yang tak berharga dari nyawaku/Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pria yang di juluki Mr Rebellion karena ucapan sinis dan sikap keberandalannya. Tapi karena bersekolah di Harrington yang awalnya ia sesali, ia bahkan merelakan kehidupan indah SMA'nya hanya untuk satu orang yang paling ia anggap merepotkan.


When I was Sixteen

Stage 1: The cherry blossom blooming

Sekolah asrama. Bagi seorang pria bermanik cherry itu adalah hal yang paling memuakkan yang tak pernah ingin ia alami. Bersekolah di asrama berarti harus tinggal di lingkungan sekolah yang penuh peraturan dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama. Monoton. Baginya itu adalah bencana. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang seorang dengan prinsip hidup '_life is freedom'_ tahan dengan kehidupan penuh peraturan seperti itu?

Dan sekarang disinilah dia. Di Harrington private high school. Sekolah tempat berkumpulnya mereka yang memiliki satatus dan kekayaan dari seluruh London. Dan yang pasti, sekolah ini hanya menerima mereka yang berusia 16-18 tahun.

Tep.

Sosok jangkung itu berdiri di depan gerbang dengan tangan kirinya bersembunyi di kantung celananya dan tangan kanannya mengapit rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. Sikap acuh tak acuh yang tertanam pada dirinya membuatnya santai saja menghadapi pandangan siswa-siswa lain yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang benar saja, seorang siswa yang merokok? Mau diletak dimana wajah sang kepsek jika masyrakat luar tau kalau siswa sekolah bergengsi yang siswanya cukup disegani ini bertindak buruk? Bisa-bisa pamor sekolah ini bisa runtuh jatuh berkeping-keping.

"Psst.. anak itu berani sekali ya? Gak elit! Anak berandalan ya?"

"Benar! Tak tau disiplin! Pasti dia dari kalangan bawah!"

Psst. Psst.

Dan desas-desus pun makin terdengar riuh. Walau mereka berbisik pun Sebastian dapat mendengar suara bisikan mereka. Tentu saja! bisik sih berbisik, tapi suaranya gak usah pakek toak juga kali!

"Cih.. apa orang-orang kaya ini tak tau cara bersenang-senang? Dasar sok alim.." umpat Sebastian menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap dari mulutnya. Tanpa mengindahi sikap siswa lain yang memberi sikap risih dengan cara menutup hidung mereka, pria berambut raven itu terus saja menghisap zat nikotin yang berbahaya bagi kesehatannya itu dengan acuh. Masa bodoh. Bukankah setiap manusia terlahir memiliki hak? Berarti dia memiliki hak untuk merokok juga kan?

"Hey! Anak baru!"

Terdengar suara nyaring seseorang yang sempat mengganggu pendengaran Sebastian. Ia sempat mengumpat pula dengan adanya suara bising yang tiba-tiba itu. Karena tak merasa diteriaki, dengan santainya ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti untuk menuju ke aula. Tempat yang dituju oleh semua siswa baru maupun senior. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mendengar pidato kakek reot pemilik sekolah ini. Ups! Itu tujuan mereka lo. Bukan tujuan sang Michaelis muda. Tujuannya... tidur. Ya, tidur sambil diiringi 'dongeng' dari sang kepsek.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Yaaaa! Kau yang memakai tas berlambang tengkorak! Berhenti kau!"

Derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Sebastian masih tak menyadari kalau saja yang diteriaki adalah dirinya. Padahal sosok yang meneriakinya sudah meneriaki ciri-ciri tasnya. Dia saja yang masih tak sadar karena pikirannya yang saat ini tengah terbang jauh entah kemana. Dan sosok semampai itu terus berjalan. Tidak sampai sesuatu yang cukup keras membentur kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Arghh!_SHIT_! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARKU?!"teriak Sebastian melotot pada seluruh siswa yang saat ini tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"AKU!" teriak seseorang sambil mengacungkan tangannya keudara dari dalam kerumunan. Dari ketinggian posisi tangan itu, Sebastian tau pasti kalau saja sosok yang melemparinya itu sosok bertubuh pendek. Dan benar saja. Sosok yang tadi melemparinya itu keluar dari dalam kerumunan siswa.

"Aku! Aku yang melempar tas itu kearahmu! Kau mau apa he? Mau memuk—"

Grepp!

"APA KAU INGIN CARI MATI HAH!"

Diam. Sosok berambut biru kelabu yang kerah kemejanya diangkat oleh sosok yang tak ia kenal dengan kasar hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap tajam cerulean _crimson_ tepat beberapa inci di depannya. Diteriaki sekuat itu tepat di wajahnya mampu membuatnya sedikit membatin juga. Terlebih lagi.. oleh seorang siswa baru?

Grep.

Tangan yang lebih kecil itu menggenggam tangan kekar yang meremat kemejanya. Berusaha agar tangan itu melepaskan pagutan yang membuat lehernya sedikit sakit.

"Oh.. haha. Tak sopan sekali sikapmu ini terhadap orang yang lebih tua darimu!" ujar Ciel menahan emosinya yang mulai memuncak.

"GAK USAH SOK TUA KAU DISINI! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA?! SEENAKNYA MELEMPARI ORANG TAK BERSALAH! DASAR BAJINGAN TENGIK!"

Oh. Ini sudah cukup. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Jaga mulutmu SISWA BARU! AKU CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! KETUA OSIS DI SEKOLAH INI! SISWA KELAS DUA! DAN AKU PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENEGUR ULAHMU YANG TAK SENONOH ITU!"

Srakk!

Pria betubuh mungil pemilik nama Ciel itu menepis tangan kekar Sebastian dengan kasar yang sukses membuat sang raven sedikit terdorong kebelakang akibatnya. Tatapan tajam diberikan Sebastian pada sosok yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu. Kesal.

"Ehemm.. Sebagai seniormu, aku ingin menegur tingkah sok berandalanmu yang tak baik dicontoh itu Mr. Rebellion!" ujar Ciel merapikan kerah bajunya yang berantakan. "Rambut yang tak rapi, kemeja yang tak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, tak berikat pinggang, celana yang gantung, tak berkaus kaki dan... merokok. Apa kau tak punya adab?"

"Dan apa itu masalah buatmu _midget_? Apa aku membuatmu rugi jika melanggar semua peraturan menyebalkan itu? _This is my life you know_.." balas Sebastian menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap.

Geram. Benar-benar ya. Ini kali pertamanya Ciel menghadapi siswa seberandalan ini. Dan itu sangat-sangat memuakkan!

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang ya! Kau itu di kasih tau yang benar malah melawan! Ishhh! Dasar menyebalkan! Buang rokokmu itu! Sekarang!" teriak Ciel yang wajahnya kini memerah karena menahan marah.

"_Like I care? _Dan kau sendiri mengubah namaku seenak mulutmu tadi." balas Sebastian yang kali ini dengan nada mengejek sambil menghisap rokoknya kembali dengan menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Cengiran andalannya pun dikeluarkannya.

"Urghhhhh! KAUUU!"geram Ciel menunjuk kearah sosok menjulang beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"_Ck,How boring.. I'm out of here_.. " ucap Sebastian malas. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan santainya berjalan dengan langkah panjangnya meninggalkan Ciel yang emosinya telah mencapai batas.

"HEY! KAU! YAAA! KEMARI KAU! KITA BELUM SELESAI!"

**XXX**

"... dan kuharap kalian semua dapat menjadi lulusan berkualitas setelah lulus dari Weston nantinya."

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema memenuhi ruang aula. Sebastian yang tadinya tertidur langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara riuh yang mengganggu tidur ayamnya itu. Ia pun memasang tampang masam dan tak semangatnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya.

"Ck,kapan selesainyaaa.. hahhhh.."

"Sebentar lagi selesai kok!"

Deg!

Sebastian dapat mendengar suara seseorang tadi yang berbicara dengannya. Siapa?

Plok!

Sebastian merasakan sesuatu menepuk pundaknya dari , Sebastian pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut berantakan berwarna seperti wortel tersenyum—ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepadanya.

"?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap heran pada sosok ber-_eyeliner_ dihadapnnya.

"Lupakan siapa aku. Sebaliknya, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik. Mau melihatnya?"

.

.

Sudah sejam sejak mereka cabut dari acara penyambutan siswa baru di aula. Bagaimana bisa? Mudah saja, mereka pamit dengan alasan mau ke kamar mandi. Dan.. _voila!_ Mereka bisa kabur dari tempat membosankan itu. Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka. _Clock Tower_.

"Bagaimana? Ini produk baru lo! Bentuknya memang seperti permen, tapi sebenarnya itu _drug! _"

"Permen? Berarti.. ada banyak rasa?"

"Eh? Tentu saja ada! Saat ini hanya ada dua. _Mint_ dan _strawberry_. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Pffftt! Hahahaaa! Yang benar saja, kau bercanda ya?"

"Ckck, aku serius Sebastian! Kau boleh ambil satu jika kau mau. Aku memberimu gratis sebagai tanda awal persahabatan kita. Mau satu?" tawar pria yang baru sejam Sebastian kenali.

Sebastian terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam lamunannya. Dia sudah pernah sih mencoba 'benda' yang dapat membuat pemakainya '_fly_' itu. Tapi.. saat ini dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk 'memakai'nya. Lagian, kenapa pula obat terlarang itu bisa berada di tangan siswa berusia tujuh belas tahun? Apa dia seorang pengedar?

"Ne, bagaimana Sebas? Mau tidak? Jarang-jarang lo aku memberi gratis. Dengan orang yang baru ku kenal lagi.. ayolah ambil!" rengek Joker sambil menyodorkan beberapa bungkus 'permen' di tangannya pada Sebastian.

"... Aku tak membutuhkannya. Ahya, bagaimana bisa obat-obat itu ada di tanganmu? Kau.. seorang pengedar?" selidik Sebastian. Ia menatap intens pada sosok lawan bicaranya yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kau yakin teman, tak mau mengambilnya?" Joker memastikan.

"100%! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa 'mereka' ada ditanganmu?"

"Ck, tak kusangka kau keras kepala. Baik-baik, akan kuberitahu. Sini.." ujar Joker memberi aba-aba kepada Sebastian agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Ehemm.. aku.. aku ini seorang kurir. Aku dapatkan obat-obat ini dari teman Yakuza ku. Kau tau, aku bersekolah disini karena mereka, para Yakuza itu. Tanpa mereka, aku tak mungkin berada disini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus disekolahkan disini? Masih banyak sekolah lain kan?" sambung Sebastian.

"Aku juga tak tau pasti sih. Yang jelas, disini kan orang kaya semua. Otomatis uang akan lebih mudah kudapatkan. Dan aku disini bertugas menjual 'benda' yang kutawarkan padamu barusan."

"Memangnya ada yang beli?"

"Tentu! Jangan pikir mereka yang bersekolah disini semuanya anak baik-baik. Mereka semua itu bermuka dua! Padahal diam-diam memakai 'benda' ini. Bahkan melakukan hal-hal nakal lain yang membuat orang luar tercengang.

"Ahya! Satu lagi. Disini, kau harus menghindari si cebol! Dia itu berbahaya! Misi terselubungku ini saja pernah hampir diketahuinya. Berhati-hatilah. Dia itu anak kesayangan kepsek sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang.. anjing penjaga kepsek!" jelas Joker panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang sengaja dibuatnya horor.

"Cebol.. katamu?"

Cebol. Apa yang dimaksud seniornya itu bocah sok kreak yang tadi pagi mengajaknya ribut?

"Iya! Kau belum bertemu dengannya? Dia itu ketua OSIS disini. Secara fisik dia seperti cewek, apalagi wajah imutnya itu. Banyak yang mengincarnya, tapi hanya mampu gigit jari saat si cebol itu menolak secara spontan dan kasar. Terlebih lagi dia itu super jenius! Kau tak akan bisa membo—"

"Ciel! Apa namanya Ciel? Siswa kelas dua?"tanya Sebas tak percaya.

"Hey hey hey..~ kau benar anak muda! Si cebol yang kumaksud itu Ciel! kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya? Imut kan? Dia sosok sempurna idaman pria 'kelaparan' disini. Aku dulu sekelas dengannya. Aku juga pernah menyukainya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Itu sangat menyedihkan! Dan.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Sekarang beginilah Sebastian. Diam sambil berkutat dengan pikiran yang berkelebat di benaknya. Menghiraukan ocehan senpainya yang berlanjut entah sampai mana. Ciel. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kesan pertamanya adalah.. bocah berisik. Ya berisik juga mengganggu! Dia benar-benar tak suka dan tak mau dekat-dekat dengan tipe orang seperti itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sulit lepas memikirkan sang ketua OSIS. Emosinya. Ia tak pernah melihat ekpresi marah yang.. ehem—seimut itu! Benar kata Joker barusan. Wajah Ciel itu imut. Ditambah lagi, fisiknya yang seperti cewek itu. Ia jadi penasaran akan sosok ketua OSIS itu. Sepertinya Ciel sosok yang menarik.

"—tapi dibalik semua itu dia terkadang bersikap manis tanpa disadarinya! Dan itu sangat—Nyaaaa~ aku jadi jatuh cinta lagi padanyaaaa~~"

"Hmm.. kau seperti bocah. Berhentilah bersuara '_nyaaaa~~'_ jika kau tak ingin aku mematahkan lehermu Joker. Kau seperti wanita.." ujar Sebastian menyengir sambil beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya. Berdiri menghadap balkon dan mengamati segerombolan siswa dengan seragam hitam berjalan beriringan di bawah sana.

"Hei! Kejam sekali kau. Kau sudah menolak tawaranku dan sekarang kau bilang kau akan mematahkan leherku. Dan lagi, mana embel-embel _senior'_mu itu! Aku ini seniormu tau!" rungut Joker mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha.. jangan dianggap serius.."

Senyum Sebastian makin mengembang tatkala ceruleannya menangkap sosok Ciel di bawah sana. terlihat Ciel tertawa lepas bersama seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berambut _blonde_ panjang yang diikat kesamping disampingnya. Ternyata wajah itu lebih terlihat imut ketika tersenyum seperti itu. yahh.. walaupun baginya sosok sang ketua OSIS yang sedang marah terlihat paling imut.

"Hmm.. aku sudah tak sabar berurusan dengan si cebol itu.. aku akan membuat banyak masalah setelah ini.." senyum Sebastian bersama angin yang meniup helaian panjang poni yang membingkai wajah tirus nan tampannya.

**XXX**

Ciel terlihat tersenyum menanggapi setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan pria yang lebih tinggi disampingnya. Ia begitu senang bisa berjalan berdampingan dan mengobrol banyak hal dengan sang senpai, Redmond Edgar. Redmond merupakan wakil ketua OSIS dan juga salah satu siswa yang cerdas. Setiap tahun ia selalu menempati juara dikelasnya. Ia juga seorang putra tunggal dari pemilik resor, hotel, restoran dan toko perhiasan yang namanya sudah cukup terkenal di kalanagan para borjuis dan itu, ia juga seorang pribadi yang ramah lagi sopan. Karena itulah Ciel sangat senang berada di dekat Redmond. Makanya, sekarang ini jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang karena rasa senang yang menggebu di hatinya.

"Jadi.. kakak setelah ini akan lanjut kuliah kemana?" tanya Ciel.

"Mungkin Cambridge atau Harvard. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menunda kuliahku untuk sementara waktu. Ayah memintaku mengurus resor di Jepang." Jawab Redmond tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Lalu..itu berarti kakak akan pindah ke Jepang?"

"Ahahahaa.. bukan pindah. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku hanya bertugas untuk memantau dari sini dan hanya ke Jepang jika sangat perlu. Kenapa? Kau takut jauh dariku? Hihiii.."

Deg!

Jujur ya, jantung Ciel serasa ingin melompat keluar saat itu juga. Apa itu artinya? Apa seniornya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti rasa yang ia rasakan selama ini?

"Eh.. err..—BRUK!"

Seseorang menubruk bahu Ciel. Untung saja ia tidak terjerembab karena seniornya dengan sigap melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Ciel. Menahan tubuh Ciel agar tak terjatuh.

Katss!

Wajah Ciel memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ciel? Sepertinya tadi itu anak kelas satu.."ujar Redmond melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Ciel.

"Eh.. a-aku tidak kenapa-napa kok. Benarkah? Hahh.. nanti akan kutempel poster '_dilarang berlari di_ _koridor_' di papan pengumuman. Benar-benar ya anak kelas satu itu.." omel Ciel membenarkan bajunya yang kusut. Redmond terlihat tersenyum mendengar omelan Ciel yang menurutnya lucu. Setahun bekerja sama membuat Redmond paham betul dengan sifat dan sikap partnernya itu. Ciel memang tipe yang emosian. Tapi dia itu selalu tegas. Sebentar lagi ia akan _graduate_ dari sekolah ini. Dan itu artinya ia tak bisa mengamati perkemabangan adik kelas kesayangannya ini. Tak bisa melihatnya marah lagi. Tak bisa melihat senyum dan tawa khasnya lagi.

Srek. Srek.

Ciel mendapati seniornya mengacak gemas rambut kelabunya. Terlebih lagi.. seniornya itu terlihat tersenyum lembut sambil menatap wajahnya yang kini terlihat benang-benang merah muda di kedua pipi _chubby_'nya.

"Masih ada waktu kurang lebih 9 bulan lagi aku disini. Sebelum aku lulus, ayo buat kenangan yang indah yang bisa kukenang saat keluar dari sini. _I'm counting on you Ciel.._"

Demi Tuhan! Apa ini mimpi? Karena sekarang Ciel dapat melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan mengelilinginya. Ini bagai sebuah mimpi yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu untuk terwujud!

"T-Tentu! _Leave it to me senior!í_"

'Tuhan, jika ini mimpi. Jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini!'

**XXX**

Saat itu adalah saat di mana para siswa Harrington tengah santai menikmati makan malam mereka yang pertama di Harrington bagi para _freshman_ dan makan malam tahun kedua mereka bagi para senior. Rata-rata dari mereka makan dengan elit dan sopannya di meja panjang bermaterial kayu itu. Tak ada yang bicara. Mereka dengan khidmatnya menyendoki makanan dipiring mereka. Sementara beberapa siswa lain yang duduk di bagian paling pojok tengah asyik makan sambil mengobrol dengan akrabnya. Dan kalian tau dimana sang Michaelis bergabung, bukan?

"Ahahaha! Kau bercanda! Kau pernah merampok? Yang benar saja! Aku yakin kau pasti bercanda!" tawa anak berambut blonde dengan sedikit janggut di dagunya, Bard.

"Aku serius! Aku tidak berbohong teman! Aku ini tinggal bersama Yakuza!" gerutu Joker meyakinkan siswa kelas satu yang duduk di hadapannya. "Percayalah! Aku bisa menghubungi ketua jika kau mau,"

"Apa? Jadi senior beneran ya? Ibuku tak akan percaya ini!" sambung si surai _blonde _satunya, Alois Trancy.

"Ahahaha! Kenapa jadi ke ibu'mu nak? Ohya, sudah kubilang 'kan, cukup panggil aku Jo-ker!" tanggap Joker sambil mengunyah roti gandum di tangannya.

"Oh! Maaf! Ya, Joker. Eumm, Iya. Soalnya ibu menyuruhku masuk ke sini agar kelakuan nakalku saat smp tak terulang lagi. Karena ibu dengar sekolah ini penjagannya ketat dan sangat memperhatikan siswanya. Di samping itu, ibu ingin agar prestasiku meningkat."

"Pfftt—BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau membuatku geli Alo! Awalnya aku kira tempat ini benar-benar 'mengerikan' seperti yang dibicarakan orang luar! Tapi, semua yang di bicarakan di luar itu semua BOHONG! Sekolah ini sangat bebas dan tak acuh pada siswanya. Asalkan, kau tak macam macam dengan para guru saat di kelas. Juga.. berhati-hatilah dengan si ketua OSIS dan wakilnya yang sok pintar itu! seba—"

"Redmond memang pintar, bodoh! tak usah pakai kata 'sok'," sambung seorang senior yang lebih terlihat agak kalem plus suram dengan penampilan _gothic_nya, Gregory Violet.

"Jangan sambung pembicaraanku Violet! oh ya, sampai mana tadi?"

"Err.. si ketua OSIS dan wakilnya yang sok?" jawab Alois.

"Ahya, terimakasih. Kalian harus menghindari mereka berdua! Sebenarnya merekalah yang mengawasi kita. Kenapa? Karena mereka berdua adalah anjing penjaga milik kepsek kita! Mereka mengatakan semua tindak tanduk melenceng kita pada kepsek dan tanpa kalian duga, esoknya kalian bisa di panggil ke kantor kepsek untuk menerima hukuman.

"Sejauh ini yang ku tau tidak ada hukuman yang paling berat dan berarti. Hanya saja.. tahun lalu ada seorang murid kelas dua, seniorku sekaligus sahabatku di _drop out_ gara-gara ketahuan melakukan hubungan badan dengan seorang wanita panggilan yang ia bawa ke asrama saat liburan musim dingin. Dia tak menyangka kalau Ciel tidak pulang ke keluarganya. Dan dia di keluarkan tepat malam itu juga." Semua mata tertuju pada Joker yang selesai dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya. Mereka sedikit terkejut juga mendengar penjelasan mengerikan itu. Tapi, benarkah Ciel semengerikan itu?

"Heehh, Ciel ya?" kini giliran si manik darah memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Membuat eksistansinya di sadari setelah sedari tadi ia diam sambil menyantap makan malam terenak yang pernah ia makan. Terlihat dua orang senior yang di kenal kebrandalannya dan dua orang siswa baru mengamati Sebastian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa Sebas? Ada yang ganjal dengan.. Ciel?" tanya Joker mengernyitkan keningnya. Sebastian menarik kakinya terlipat di atas pahanya, lalu menyeringai sambil meletakkan sendok perak yang sedari tadi ia emut.

"Haha.. tidak ada. Aku keluar mencari udara segar, sampai jumpa!" ujar Sebastian beranjak dari kursinya dengan kedua tangan yang terselip di saku celananya.

"Ha? Kenapa memangnya? Ada apa?" tanya Joker bingung menatap teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk kembali menyantap makan malam mereka yang tertunda dengan terburu-buru. Lho? Memangnya kenapa?

"Hei, kenapa kalian makan dengan terbu—Aww! Ishh.. APA-AP—o-oww.."

"Membicarakan orang lain, membuat keributan dan membuka rahasia sekolah. Minus 30 poin!" ujar sosok berwajah manis di belakang Joker. Pria bermanik biru _deep sea_ itu langsung mencatat nama Joker pada sebuah buku catatan kecil dengan wajah yang mengeras. Namun.. tentu saja, ia tetap terlihat _cute_!

"Bagus! Sekarang poinmu meningkat jadi minus 417, Joker! Selamat! Hmm~ aku permisi!" senyum Ciel dengan manisnya pada sosok Joker yang berbalik menghadap dirinya dengan tatapan pasrah.

Sementara Sebastian, ia terlihat tersenyum puas melihat teman barunya itu di marahi oleh Ciel di balik dua daun pintu megah yang barusan ia tutup..

**XXX**

Tak. Tuk. Tak. Tuk.

Tapak sepatu Ciel menggema saat dengan cepat ia melangkah di koridor yang terlihat gelap tak berpenerang. Dan saat ini si rambut biru keabuan ini tengah patroli malam. Tentu saja untuk mengawasi keadaan asrama. Mana tau ada anak yang berkeliaran.

"Tumben. Biasanya jam segini masih ada yang berkeliaran." Ciel mengamati sekeliling lorong dengan cermat dengan lampu senternya yang agak meredup. Setiap belokan terlihat sepi. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya orang. "Hoammhh.. kurasa sudah cukup."

Ciel berniat kembali untuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Asrama tempat anak kelas dua sama seperti dirinya berada. Ia berjalan tanpa rasa takut dengan wajah mengantuknya melewati kelokan lorong menuju tangga lantai dua. Tidak sampai sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya..

"BOOOOO!"

"H-GYAAAA—MPPH!"

Ciel berteriak super super super kencang jika tangan kekar nan pucat itu tak membekap mulutnya seketika ketika ia berhasil mengelurkan teriakan yang agak kuat. Benar-benar ya. Jantungnya benar-benar akan copot rasanya. Saat ini kakinya terasa bagai sebuah jelly! Wajahnya memucat dan ia terlihat terengah. Ini.. benar-benar tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan! Ditambah lagi, pria yang mengejutkannya tadi tertawa geli melihatnya. Ini Menjengkelkan! Ini—

Tes. Tes.

"Ahahahaha—ha...? Eh? C-Ciel.." ya, sosok yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan Ciel dari belokan itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Sebastian! Awalnya dia memang senang bisa berhasil menakuti Ciel yang notaben si manusia pemarah. Dia kira Ciel tak akan takut. Tapi.. kenapa anak itu malah menangis?

"Ci—"

BATS—!

Ciel melepas tangan Sebastian yang membekap mulutnya dengan kasar. Lalu dengan mata yang masih belerai air mata, ia mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan kuat. Bahkan membuat Sebastian terdorong ke belakang.

"Eh? Aww.. h-hentikan! Akh! Apa-apaan kau? Ikh, Ciel—"

"BAJINGAN! KEJAM! MENJENGKELKAN! UGHH! MINUS 1000 POIN UNTUKMU! MENYEBALKAAAN! IKHH!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Ciel tak hentinya memukul dada bidang Sebastian dengan kepalan kedua tangannya bergantian. Sesekali ia juga tak henti mendorong tubuh Sebastian hingga ia semakin lama semakin terdorong diikuti Ciel yang juga berjalan sambil mendorong juga memukul dirinya. Sebastian makin bingung dibuatnya. Kenapa Ciel jadi aneh seperti ini? Tiba-tiba menangis dan sekarang.. memukulinya?

"Hei, hentikan pendek! Jangan memukuliku te—akh! Terus!"

Bats!

Sebastian berhasil menangkap tangan kanan Ciel yang hendak memukul dadanya. Ciel hanya memberi tatapan geram nan tajam terbaiknya saat itu pada si raven di depannya. Kini air mata dan peluh membuat wajahnya basah.

"Ughhhh!" Ciel melepas tangannya secara paksa dari tangan Sebastian. Walau pergelangan tangannya jadi terasa sedikit sakit, yang penting dia bisa bebas dari cengkeraman si raven. Dia benci saat pria menjengkelkan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang yang.. err...m- menurutnya aneh! Hiiiy! Mengingat bagaimana si Michaelis itu menatapnya barusan bahkan membuatnya bergidik ngeri!

"Hiiiy! Lindungi aku Tuhan!" pinta Ciel menyatukan kedua tangannya. Berdoa.

Sementara Sebastian yang kini berdiri di pojok ruangan gelap itu masih dengan wajah penuh tanda tanyanya.

"Aneh. Poin? Poin apaan? Dan apa dia begitu penakutnya hingga menangis begitu? Ck, membuatku sedikit merinding jadinya. Brr.. balik ke kamar ah!"

_See?_ Semua kelihatan aneh malam itu.

_End Of Stage 1: The cherry blossom blooming_

#Yeee! Ujian kelar! XD #PLAK –besok sih

Eheem, Masih di tengah fic yang terbengkalai, saya membuat fic baru ini! fic kali ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari salah satu manga karya mangaka favorit saya-kalianakantaujikamelihatprofilsaya-. Saya hanya meniru temanya, masa remaja saat sekolah. INGAT hanya TEMA loh! Isinya sangat jauh berbeda. Lalu, bedanya cerita sensei menceritakan tentang masa smp, sedangkan saya masa sma. Dimana semua kenakalan dan penyimpangan terjadi di masa itu. Saat para remaja tengah dalam masa puber dan keingintahuannya besar.-sepertisaya#PLAK-

Saya harap karya saya satu ini bisa di terima dengan positif bagi para pembaca. Silahkan tinggalkan saran, kesan, pertanyaan juga kritik dan yang membangun jika ada. Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan baca fic saya!^^


End file.
